Demise
by conformityfever
Summary: Maul defies the rule of two. He takes on an orphaned apprentice, calls him his son, and five years later is killed. What happens when his son, determined to avenge his father's death, falls in love with a young Jedi woman? Language, violence. Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine._

* * *

C-3PX had delivered the news to him. He could do nothing but stare, blankly horrified. A replica of the child he had been five years earlier. He had been orphaned for the second time.

Hehadsunkto his knees, broken, everything melting away with his heart in his throat...

_They did it They fucking did it THEY fucking killed him and now they'll kill me I'm next but it doesn't matter imalreadyfuckingDEAD!_

The last of his thoughts had resounded in his head and it didn't matter, nothing mattered except for the one word he had whispered so softly that he was the only one who could hear it.

"Jedi."_

* * *

_

_The Emperor's Hand and his accomplice, Shatik J'bo, were both clothed in dark,hooded robes. J'bo knocked hard on the wooden door. _

_"Who is it?" A tentative voice called from the other side._

_"Open,"J'bo commanded._

_The door creaked open, and an attractive, middle-aged woman appeared. She seemed to regret her decision instantly. She spun around, prepared to run. J'bo caught her by her dark tresses in an iron grip before she could take a step._

_She screamed. Hysterically, she fought and flailed, her attempts to break free proving fruitless. She shreiked as he yanked her hair cruelly ._

_Darth Maul regarded his partner calmly. "Do you want me to take care of her?"_

_"No, I'll do it." He produced a blaster from underneath his robe, wedged the barrelunder her chinand pulled the trigger. Her body stiffened as he dropped her to the floor._

_Stepping over the corpse, the assassin said,"There's a kid, right?"_

_"Yes." Maul surveryed the small room... and spotted the young, tremblingboy in the hallway. He stepped closer to him. The boy, who had dark hair and eyes, stood rooted to the spot, eyes glassy, staring at the spot where his mother had been. Another step.The Sith suddenly received what felt like an electric shock._

_The boy, even as he looked so frail, was strong in the Force. Extremely strong. He would make a very worthy apprentice, indeed._

_He had always wanted someone to train; he had a lot to offer. But he had always abided by the rule of two... that only a master and apprentice could exist at the same time. And Palpatine was very much alive. But what if, just this once, he defied the ancient Sith customs? As long as nobody found out..._

_And they wouldn't._

_"Come here, boy," he said menacingly. As if in a trance, the boy took a step... and his fate was sealed. Maul captured the boy's wrist in a tattooed hand and pulled him outside, kicking up sand. His partner nodded in approval as he activated one side of his crimson lightsaber._

_Approval turned to confusion as Maul turned on him instead, raising the lightsaber..._

_A standard hour later, he shoved the boy up the ramp of his sleek Sith Infiltrator. "Your name is Mavok," he growled before retreating to the cockpit._

_Within minutes they were leaving the hell hole of Tatooine._

_

* * *

_

Maul had been mostly indifferent to him, and sometimes cruel. But still, he had taked him in, called him his apprentice and son. And Mavok had loved him for it. He had always loved him, loved everything he did, thrived on his punches and his praise equally.He was constantly in awe of his father. He was the greatest Sith he had ever known.

The first few months, Mavok had hated him. He and his accomplice had killed his mother, and he had been devestated. But then, he began to recognize his own potential, and realized he would never had amounted to anything on Tatooine.

And thenhis father had been murdered. By the fucking Jedi. By Kenobi.

_I'll fucking get them. They'll finally know the true meaning of pain... I'll hunt every last one down._


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the third anniversary of his father's murder. 

A sloppily dressed Mavok slouched at the bar, sucking down a potent ale, feeling depressed. He had walked the city for hours, and not a trace of Them, despite the large Jedi temple located mere blocks away. Yes, tomorrow would be another day... but he felt that a kill would be more significant today. Would have more meaning, would be a greater sacrifice... but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

He stared dully at his surroundings, hardly taking in the lingirie-clad barmaids, the drunk clubbers with gaudy clothing, the flashing strobe lights which suprisingly hadn't yet caused anyone an epileptic fit. He chased the ale with shots of Thiikkian brandy, sustaining a pleasant buzz.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something in the crowd catch the light and shine metallically. He whipped around, splashing alcohol on his shirt, searching for the glitter of metal. He was disappointed when his eyes latched onto a silver colored watch worn by a slutty dancer.

Sighing, he dropped a few credits onto the bar, and, easing around the crowd, made his way to the exit. He pushed open the door, and walked into the blackness of night.

There were no street lamps, and the buildings that occupied the street were mostly sleazy brothels and rundown stores whose small stock were black market-obtained. Few people were out. He dragged his feet, wanting to lengthen the journey home.

Suddenly, as a human couple walked lazily past, he observed something with joy. The man had a lightsaber at His waist! And so did She!

He grinned to no one, and stopped abruptly. The two Jedi continued, oblivious to the dark thoughts of blissful revenge in his mind. He turned around and watched Them until, so perfectly he couldn't have imagined it any better, They split apart, She entering the club and He turning onto another shady street.

His hunter instincts appeared in a split second; the buzzing in his head was merely background. Nighttime was his domain as he became night itself, shadow upon shadow, blending, becoming dim. The act of being dim was not invisibility, but it was the closest thing to it; only if observed closely would the oridinary passerby see him.

Lithe as a feline, he stalked his prey, the Jedi, the reason for Darth Maul's demise. It was a few blocks before he decided he had enough. He closed in, and in a single effortless leap, his arm was locked around His throat.

The Jedi grappled for a moment with Mavok's arm, then, remembering his lightsaber, seized and activated it. Mavok shoved Him foward and held his own activated saber in a second. He wasn't a Sith, he had never bothered to complete his training after the death, but he was still very experienced with lightsabers. In fact, the red double-bladed saber he had now had been retrieved from Naboo three years ago...

The Jedi turned as his opponent laughed. He lunged forward, sweeping His lightsaber across; Mavok easily blocked it. He sidestepped, prepared to lunge again, and Mavok's blades cut deep into His stomach and then cleanly across the head.

Mavok stepped back as the decapitated body fell to the ground, examining the charred fatal wounds and the burned robes. He grinned again,then bent over and took the corpse's saber as a trophy, as he had taken the others'.

Abruptly, he felt something wrong. Someone was coming. Running. He pressed himself against an abandoned building, sharp glass jutting into his back. It was Her, he knew it. He turned dim, did his best to shut down his mind, and then he was only half there; he didn't want Her to find himout. He knew, somehow, that it wouldn't be right, that She was to be saved for another day.

She burst out of the shadows, mental pain etched into her face, then suddenly faltered at the sight of the Jedi's body. She moaned, rocked on her feet, moaned,began whispering to herself,"I knew it, I knew it, I could feel it, oh what am I going to do..."She put her hands to Her face, Her hair was a blond waterfall down Her back, and Mavok could see how pretty She was, and how devestated, and he had never been so excited

_She's for another day, and I'll plan something special for her... why waste such a pretty face?_

He felt himself undimming, flickering. In Her grief, She hadn't been able to sense him, but She could still see perfectly well... Mavok took a last longing glance at Her, then fled.

* * *

_If some of the words run together, it's not my fault. That's just how it goes when I upload documents._


End file.
